Forbidden Love
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: The Forbidden Fruits tastes the Sweetest. Warning : Incest. RnR please


**Oo Forbidden Love oO**

**a Power Ranger : Lightspeed Rescue FanFiction by Sapphire D. Hapsire**

**I do not own Power Ranger**

**Incest**

**(Ryan Mitchell x Dana Mitchell)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

ARGH.

Aku merasa jadi orang paling bodoh sedunia. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. SHIT, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa sampai memiliki perasaan seperti itu padanya? KENAPA?

Oh God, aku tak seharusnya memiliki perasaan ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan Ayah, apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang. Dan yang paling penting, apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya. Jika dia tahu, Kakak kandungnya sendiri mencintainya.

FUCK.

Seandainya dulu aku tidak terpisah darinya, seandainya kami tumbuh besar bersama-sama, mungkin perasaan ini tidak akan pernah ada. Yang ada hanyalah cinta seorang Kakak ke Adiknya. Tapi sekarang—setelah 10 tahun kami terpisah—aku kembali bertemu dengannya, dan melihatnya sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis 18 tahun yang menarik—bukan lagi anak kecil cengeng yang berusia 8 tahun. Dan naluriku sebagai laki-laki 20 tahun, bukankah wajar jika menyimpan ketertarikan padanya?

HELL NO.

Alasan omong kosong seperti itu tak seharusnya membuatku memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Aku jadi semakin ingin menyumpah-serapah Diabolico. Makhluk sialan yang sudah menculikku dulu, sekaligus yang telah memberi hadiah spesial padaku ; sebuah tato cobra yang akan membunuhku begitu penyebarannya telah mencapai leher.

Aku meremas rambutku dengan frustrasi. Dia ambang kematian, sekaligus masalah perasaan bodoh ini. Ukh, kenapa berbagai cobaan selalu menghampiriku?

"Ryan."

Aku terlonjak mendengar suara itu. Di depan pintu kamarku, Dana sudah ada disana.

"Dana." Desisiku. "Sedang apa disini?"

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, duduk di sisi ranjang. Lalu Dana tersenyum memandangku.

"A-apa?" Tanyaku gugup.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Mungkin kau sudah sangat bosan mendengarnya. Tapi Ryan, aku amat senang kau kembali."

Aku tersenyum, lalu membelai rambutnya. "Ya, aku sudah kembali. Dan aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu."

Dana membulatkan matanya. "Janji?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Janji."

Dana mendadak memelukku. OH MY GOD, stupid hormone! Tenangkan dirimu, Ryan!

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, big brother." Ujarnya pelan di pelukanku.

Big brother? Yeah, dia memang hanya menganggapku sebatas itu. Aku mengusap punggungnya. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Dana."

Dana lalu melepaskan pelukannya, dia memandangku lekat-lekat. Astaga, jarak antara kami berdua terlalu dekat. Matanya ternyata biru sekali, dan wajahnya---ah, kenapa rasanya dia jadi semakin cantik saja. Aku jadi ingin—OH STOP IT, demi Tuhan Ryan, dia itu adik kandungmu!! Tekankan sekali lagi, ADIK KANDUNGMU!!

"Ryan, wajahmu pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Dana cemas.

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku cepat. "Sudah malam Dana, tidurlah."

Dana mengangguk. "Baiklah, selamat tidur Ryan." Dana bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Aku hanya memandangnya menjauh. Aku mendesah. Dana, apa yang akan kau katakan seandainya kau tahu Kakak kandungmu ini diam-diam mencintaimu? Membenciku kah? Menjauhiku? Tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi? Memutuskan hubungan persaudaraan kita? Atau yang terburuk, kau membalas cintaku.

Ini cinta terlarang Dana. Aku tak seharusnya mencintaimu, dan aku juga tidak mengharapkan kau membalas cintaku. Aku harus membunuh mati perasaan ini, agar aku bisa menjadi Kakakmu yang seutuhnya. Seorang Kakak yang kau harapkan, yang bisa melindungimu, yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati sebagai adik, bukan malah perasaan cinta seperti ini.

UGH. Aku mengerang. Kulirik punggungku, tato itu semakin lebar saja. Aku mendesah, aku harus pergi. Demi hidupku, dan juga demi Dana.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author** : saya yakin 100% ga bakal ada yg baca fic ini *ketawa maksa* but its okey lah, saya suka kok saat membuat fic ini.


End file.
